Silly Side B One Shot
by HeatherR
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Its RanKen and there's an important announcement attached from me and Elfgoddess.


Warning: Really sappy piece of crap, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss, yadda-yadda-yadda.

**Announcement: **My real reason for posting this piece of tripe. Elvengoddess asked me to post a message from her asking please don't give up on "Edo" or her other stories. She is working on them, but just doesn't have access to a computer right now. So, please be patient. Thanks! And please be patient with me too. I am writing, but my time seems to have all but vanished. Sequels are coming, I promise! Thanks!

**Silly Side B One Shot**

Aya stood before his bedroom mirror and studied himself briefly before starting to tie his tie. It'd been quite a while since he'd worn one. Not since his stint as a teacher for Weiss's last mission. There'd simply been no need, and he wasn't partial to them.

He hadn't gotten very far when a familiar knock came from his bedroom door. Before he could answer the door opened to admit Ken. The ex-soccer player let himself in, and closed the door again behind him.

"Hey," he called, meeting Aya's gaze in the mirror. "Almost ready?"

"Yeah."

Aya returned his attention to his tie as Ken began his customary tour of the room. Since being reunited and joining Kriptobrand several months ago Aya had become accustomed to Ken's almost constant presence. The brunet had taken to following Aya around when they weren't at work in the shop, and often when they were, and they were almost always paired on missions. If Aya was honest with himself he had to admit that he didn't mind, and on occasion he'd even caught himself following Ken. Well, after all, according to Ken they were partners now. Right?

Aya blinked and shook his head as he caught himself watching Ken poke at the things on his dresser instead of tying his tie. Lately he'd found himself distracted by the ex-soccer player, and unable to ignore him as easily as he had in the past. Aya had always prided himself on his ability to hide how deeply things affected him, but lately he'd found it harder to keep his feelings tucked away. He was afraid his vulnerabilities were starting to show. Ken had already shown he knew of at least a few of them.

The brunet suddenly stopped playing with the items on Aya's dresser and moved to stand directly behind the red-head so he could face him in the mirror. Aya almost didn't avert his eyes in time.

"Ne, Aya," Ken said, a slight whine evident in his voice. "Are you sure we _all_ have to go to this thing? Its gonna be dull."

"Yes, we _all_ have to go," Aya stated, flicking his gaze to meet Ken's briefly. "It's a neighborhood party for the business owners and tenants. Everyone who lives and works on this street will be there and that includes us. It'll be good for business."

Ken sighed expressively and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Aya's back between his shoulder blades.

"How?" he demanded petulantly.

And there it was. The touch. Ken was always touching him these days. He'd always been a tactile person. When they'd been with Weiss Omi and Yohji had often been the recipients, now it was Aya. He didn't mind. Not really. Except he couldn't quite determine whether the touches were friendly...or more than that. The thought troubled him because he wasn't sure what he wanted them to be, and that was beginning to worry him a little.

It didn't help that Ken's touches had seemed to change lately. An arm thrown carelessly around his neck or shoulders was often accompanied by a caress. If the they were standing near each other Ken would lean into him, or occasionally press his forehead into Aya's arm or back. The red-head couldn't recall Ken ever doing anything like that to either Omi or Yohji.

And Aya had to admit that his reaction to these touches had changed as well. At first he'd just accepted them as part of Ken's natural interaction with those he felt close to. As they had become more intimate in feeling Aya found himself tingling in response, sometimes even longing for them. And that was the worrying part. At moments like this he had to wonder whether they weren't about to cross the line between friendship and...what lay beyond.

"You know our business improved at the Koneko after we participated in that street fair," he continued, undoing his tie to try again. Ken's forehead against his back was a little too distracting.

"Yeah, I remember," the brunet muttered. His hands came up to rest on Aya's hips as he pressed his face against the red-head's shirt and inhaled deeply. "You're right, as usual."

Aya tried to suppress the involuntary shiver that passed down his spine as Ken breathed against him. Ken had never done that before. That was definitely crossing a line. Wasn't it? The action struck a chord deep inside the stoic man that he'd been unaware of. He pressed his lips together and tried to remain relaxed and unaffected as Ken moved closer still.

The brunet wrapped his arms around Aya's waist and slid his face up along the elder man's spine until it was pressed against the back of his neck. This, Aya was sure, was something Omi and Yohji had never experienced.

Aya watched in the mirror, his tie forgotten except as something for his hands to cling to, as Ken began snuffling and nuzzling a trail up the side of his neck to behind his right ear. The athletic brunet's eyes were closed and Aya wondered whether he was even aware of what he was doing. Again the red-head tried to repress a shudder. Ken's actions were sending wonderful tingles all through his body and making his stomach flutter in a way he hadn't felt for a very, _very_ long time.

"Mmmm," Ken purred huskily as he nuzzled Aya's ear. "Are you _sure_ we have to go?" he asked, punctuating his question with nips along the outer edge.

"Ngh," was all Aya could get out. The sight of what Ken was doing to him coupled with the feelings the brunet was excited had pushed him beyond speech. Erotic was the only word that came to mind and Aya realized that the line he'd been worrying about was hell and gone from where they were standing now. Ken was obviously not worrying about it.

In an attempt to regain control over himself, and the situation, Aya let go of his tie and placed his hands over Ken's at his hips. His intension had been to force Ken to release him so he could move to a safe distance and think. But as his hands closed over the ex-soccer player's Ken pulled his earlobe into his mouth and began suckling. Fire exploded inside Aya. He arched his back reflexively and laced his fingers with Ken's to anchor himself as his eyes slipped shut.

The line was miles behind them. Ken had definitely crossed it and Aya hadn't done a thing to stop him. He knew now that it was because he hadn't wanted to.

He shuddered and moaned as Ken's mouth left his earlobe to travel back down his neck to where it met his shoulder. Instinctively Aya leaned his head to the left giving the brunet more access. Ken's chin dug into his shoulder as he used it to push aside the shirt's collar, then he nuzzled around until he found a spot that sent another shudder down Aya's spine. The red-head could feel the smile against his skin as Ken first kissed, then licked, then bit the sensitive spot. Ken was marking him.

Aya's eyes shot open and he growled out Ken's name.

Coffee brown eyes, darkened almost black by desire, opened to meet fiery violet in the mirror. Smirking slightly in challenge, Ken lapped his tongue across the bruised skin once more then licked his lips.

Growling again, Aya decided it was time to take control of the situation. He released Ken's hands and spun in his arms. Grabbing the sides of Ken's face none to gently he crushed their mouths together in a violent, hungry kiss. The younger man responded immediately, opening his mouth and seeking with his tongue. Time stopped as the two sparred even as they tasted and explored.

A sharp rap at the door brought an abrupt end to the kiss and a return of reason. They pulled apart, staring at one another in surprise.

"Aya! Are you ready? Is Ken in there?" Chloe's voice called through the door. "Everyone's waiting."

Aya carefully cleared his throat. He felt Ken release his death grip on the back of his shirt and the two stepped a bit away from each other.

"Almost ready," Aya called, still looking at Ken. "We'll be down in a minute."

He hoped he sounded normal. He glanced at the closed door as he heard Chloe grumble something and move off down the hall. At the same time Ken grabbed his tie and finished knotting it for him. Then he chuckled, drawing Aya's eyes back from the door. Ken smiled and scratched nervously at the back of his head.

"Well, that was pretty amazing," he said. "I didn't really mean to do that, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

Aya found himself smiling slightly in response. He turned back to appraise himself in the mirror, adjusting his shirt and admiring his tie.

"Yes," he said and glanced again at Ken.

They both were flushed and their lips were swollen and red. Just a bit more obvious than he'd like, but it was well worth it.

"Yeah, guess we crossed a line there," Ken said nervously.

Aya picked up his blazer from the foot of his bed and met Ken's eyes again as he shrugged into it.

"Are you sorry?" he asked.

"No. You?" Ken answered.

"No," he said and brushed his finger tips across Ken's pink cheek, making it pinker. "Not in the least."

With that Aya moved to the door and opened it.

"Coming...Ken?" he asked with his customary pause.

Smiling, the brunet nodded and followed his red-headed partner out of the room and down the hall.

Author's Note: I apologize for the silliness of this, and any grammar mistakes or problems with the tense. I was rushing. Hope you at least liked it a bit. Thanks for reading the announcement! See ya soon!


End file.
